The Grogans and Me
by Serpico1986
Summary: It s Marley s turn to tell the good and bad events he lived with the Grogan family, in is own point of view (character Death)
1. Chapter 1

**Why not? i decided to rewrite a few scenes from the movie Marley and Me, writting from the dog´s point of view.**

 **Sure, i have read the book, but since the movie is a** **fictionalization of a real story, i felt more confortable, writting the story picturing the movie characters, even because, i chhanged the ending.**

 **Hope you like it anywway and since it´s written in the dog´s view, i suggest to read it on Jared Padelecky´s voice, or the actor of your preference.**

 **Good reading time**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – COMING AND GROWING**

I remember as it was yesterday, the day I became part of the Grogan family. I was just a puppy at that time, they could carry me on their arms like a baby human and they even called me ''Clearance Puppy'' maybe because I was chipper than the other siblings.

_/_

The ride toward the house was fun, my new master John let me go on his lap and I could feel the breeze on my face as we drive. I remember also I was starving when I arrived and don´t know how, managed to eat almost all the Dog Food´s package in one day.

The night was a bit stressful, Master John let me on the garage and gone away. I remembered for the first time, I found myself all alone and thought 'why those humans bring me here? Why they keep me away from my family? To let me alone in here? ' I remember I started to bark, in order to call his attention and at least, it must have worked, because a few hours later, he come back and brought me to where he used to sleep. From that day, I never slept alone again.

_/_

My Mistress, her name was Jenny, she was a good person, I remembered sometimes they keep talking about having a baby, I have no idea what it means at the time, but I heard that it was why the reason I came to their lives. I was and I am happy with that, I believe every dog has it´s propose and I have mine.

_/_

I was growing up, sometimes they called me 'Bad Dog' it was a bit mean, I think, but I couldn´t control myself, I was young and everything for me was new ; other dogs, other people, everything I wanted to know, even knowing it would bring trouble to my Mistress and my Master.

They even tried to put me on an obedience school but I hated, every minute. The instructor smelled badly and she had that that unpleasant whistle, which she used at every moment, to disturb us. Well, I remember as it was today, the last time she blew the whistle, I ran like crazy and jumped on her leg. My masters were so embarrassed that they took me from that school and I never returned

_/_

In my youth, I was very flirtatious and many times, I could not control myself in front of other dogs. It turns out that such attitudes displeased my masters, so they decided I should stop it. Honestly, I must point out, I do not remember what happened. one day, after much talk, they took me to the vet and after that day, I never wanted to date again.

_/_

Before the kids came to our lives, Mistress Jenny and Master John tried a lot to have a child on their own, they usually send me to the backyard, but I managed to listen to them sometimes, which was strange and for distraction, i usually dig a whole on the ground, which let they angry. Such days repeated themselves over and over for a long time, but I believe they were worth it.

I remember when Mistress Jenny found out she was pregnant, I never saw my masters that happy, they hugged me when I join them for celebration and for the rest of the week, they start make plans for the baby arrived. However, something was a bit off, as much as they try to sounds cheerful, I could sense nothing was there and I kept myself quiet, as I knew I could upset them, if I said otherwise.

As days passed, they decided to look for someone, to help something with the baby, still, when they got back, I somewhat knew someone had told my Mistress the truth, since I as soon as I rest my chin on her knee; she hugged my head and start to cry.

It was the first time I had seen them crying and for a moment, I just stood still, trying to be there for them. I love my owners and I wanted to help them no matter what.

I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Marley, I'm an old dog now, but I still love my family and i´m glad they love me back.

When I was young, my Master write about me a lot, he said one day I would be famous, but well… I hope not.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – ADDITIONS AND SURPRISES**

After a time away from home, in which I was cared for by a strange and impatient caretaker, my Masters returned with a great news, my Mistress was indeed pregnant; and when I say in fact, I mean, I really could sense something was brewing inside of her.

They were days of happiness, my masters were always smiling and every time they left, they would come back with something new that would one day belong to the baby. With each passing day, Mrs. Jenny's belly grew, until it became a big melon. Sometimes when she was lying down I would climb onto the bed and begin to smell her and lick her as a sign of welcome to the said Baby.

''Marley, soon enough, you will have a new friend and you will help us take care of him, huh?'' Mrs. Jenny scratches my ear and I love that. If course I will help take care of them.

The day Patrick, The Baby, arrived, for the first time, I had a little jealousy. In the days before, my masters seemed to have forgotten me, for their only concern was Little Patrick. However, the first time I saw him, only a second was enough for my heart to fill with love for that little creature that was in Mr. John's arms.

During all that previous month, they trained me so I would not hurt the baby; however, upon seeing him, I almost got out of control and climbed on the table.

Patrick was the cutest little thing I'd ever seen. He was pink and had no hair, which made him look a little like my masters, who only had hair on their heads. They let me smell it and that's what I describe as a magical moment.

Not to say, that he was perfect, every night he would cry, waking up Mrs. Jenny, who was going to feed him. She was a good mother, sometimes she reminded me of my own mother and if I knew what would come by front, I would not have let Patrick wake her up so many times a night.

_/_

As time goes by, Patrick and I became great friends and often let my masters' crazy, like the one time when I slept inside of is crib with him. The only thing I did not like, was when he threw things at me, besides hurting, it was very annoying.

_/_

A year later, we welcome another baby, Connor and as well as Patrick, it also just took me a few seconds to get into him, he was cute and funny, but a little more louder than Patrick, which let my mistress a lot stressed.

I remember having spent a few days away from home in those days, my owners were having several discussions due to the fact that they were very stressed and although I liked to spend time, knowing other dogs and making new friends, I worried about my family and I did not want anything to happen to them, besides, I wanted to be there and protect the children if something bad happened.

Fortunately, the stormy times ceased quickly and before I could realize, my masters stopped the discussion and happiness reigned in our house.

_/_

A few more years passed and before I could tell, we were moving house, which made me a bit uncomfortable, although I adapted well to new places, I hated changes. However, this was for a fair cause, Mrs. Jenny was pregnant again and the house where I grew up, was small enough for the six of us.

This time it was the boys who got a little jealous. One agreement my masters made to stop arguing was that they would not have any more children in the house for a while, so when Baby Colleen arrived they were a little sad, but it was for a little while.

''with the five of us and with you Marley, our family is now complete'' Mr. John told me one day, while we were relaxing at the beach. That day, he put me off the leash and it was really fun, I just wished that it lasts forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – LIFE CHANGING EVENTS**

A couple of months after Colleen came, we´re now settled in a big house in a place called Boca. There was a large pool in the house where we all enjoyed ourselves. Almost every day, the children and I swam in it and sometimes, my masters even had a moment for them.

While I enjoy the life at home, going out with the humans and doing dog´s things, Mrs. Jenny was also very pleasant with herself now and Mr. John was more than happy with himself. Life was perfect, so perfect that we didn´t realize Mrs. Jenny was getting sick.

We didn´t know when or how it´s started, i just remember she started to smell strange for a few days after Colleen´s first birthday and act strange as well, but no one seemed to figure out why, beside, every time Mr. John asked if she was fine, she said yes and he stop asking.

_/_

I remembered, when she really started to get sick. It was also one of the worst days of my life. It was raining with thunder and i was petrified. Just after breakfast, Mrs. Jenny started to feel unwell and Mr. John had to take her to the doctor and they were desperate and because of my behavior, no one wanted to stay with us, so for the first time in my life, i found myself alone at the house with the three kids.

It was raining so much that we barley could see the porch, i remember the kids and me, we hide under the bed for protection, till someone arrive.

_/_

It was late that same day when my masters came back. Someone probably have called Grandma and Grandpa, because they got to our house, before my masters come. Once they arrived, they rushed to their room and i followed them as always, although this time, i feel something wasn't quite right. At first, i thought Mrs. Jenny was pregnant again, but it wasn't a happy faces they were showing up.

It has been years since i didn't seen them like that, still, that time, it seemed a bit worse. Mr. John was sitting on the bathroom floor, holding Mrs. Jenny i his arms and they both were crying a lot. I remember to just set there, a bit afraid, not knowing what to do, for the people i love.

/

I remember that it was a difficult year for all of us. For what seemed months, I never see my masters smiling again, Grandma and Grandpa had come to live with us and take care of us while Mr. John stayed with Mrs. Jenny at the hospital, sometimes, they stayed there only one day and others, they stayed more than a week and in those times, the children would visit.

Every day, I saw her getting weaker and weaker, her hear was fallen and she got a lot pale and skinny. Sometimes, especially after getting back from a hospital, she throws up and it smelled horrible.

_/_

Mr. John told me once, these change of events had calm me down, since I almost never misbehave like before, but that too should have been due to the fact that I have grown old. Whatever it is, all the time, I tried to help what I could, either by calming the children, or by watching the bedside, where Mrs. Jenny slept.

One day, they took the kids for a talk. This time, I did not go with them, because, according to Mrs. Jenny, they had to do it alone, not that I was going to behave badly, but I was old enough to know what was happening even if I was not. Whatever the case, the conversation should not have ended well, as Patrick was very angry when they returned and as soon as he entered the house, he locked himself in the bathroom and did not leave it for a long time.

''Don´t worry Marley'' Mr. John smiled sadly at me, after seen me standing still at the bathroom door ''he will be fine, he just need time to digest what he had heard.'' He said patting my head.

Connor and Colleen, seemed to have forgot about the talk on the other hand, since they didn't get angry, played with me and keep doing their human's things as always. That was good.

_/_

I remember the last time i saw my mistresses in my dog life. Again, it was a raining afternoon, Grandma and Grandpa were with us, while my master had gone work for a while. Mistress Jenny were on their bed, wrapped in all the blankets we have at home, her breathing was swallowing and she was trembling.

Grandma has called Mr. John and i jumped on the bed, in order to keep close to her. I even licked her hand and in response, she brushed my nose with her fingers. They said she was feverish.

When he arrived, the kids and i were at the room, we all on the bed, keeping Mrs. Jenny Company. So he talked with Grandma and turn to the bed

"Daddy… " i heard Colleen saying behind me "is Mommy going to be alright? " she asked and in response, he just took a deep breath and after the boys saying something, he took Mrs. Jenny to the hospital. He used the car, instead of calling the ambulance this time.

_/_

Mr. John did not come home that night, not the night after that, he called a few times and Grandma, Grandpa and the kids went to the hospital twice, but they always came back sad.

One afternoon, I and the children were playing in the living room when Mr. John appeared, followed by Grandpa, he had called in the morning and asked Grandpa or Grandma to go to the hospital. As soon as he entered the house, I jumped on him to get attention, but he just ignored me and walked over to the children and hugged them tightly.

The house was silent, despite the tearful sound of the children and Mr. John.

I looked around, looking for Mrs. Jenny, but I did not find her. Something tells me we will not see her for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE**

The house is full since the morning when Mr. John and the children, along with Grandma and Grandpa, have returned from where they had gone. There are people, all dressed in black, pacing all over the house, talking in low voices, hugging each other and talking to Mr. John and the children.

I steal a piece of cake from the table and lie in a corner of the kitchen, next to my food bowls. I can understand, it isn´t a good day for Mr. John and the kids, No one is laughing or joking, so I try to behave like a good dog.

Some of these people come to me and greet me, scratching behind my ears. It felt really nice and I showed them how happy I was with me wagging my tail. But when they walked away with their sad faces I was sad and confused.

_/_

I decide to walk around the house, looking for Mrs. Jenny, something tells me she must be among these people even though she has not come home with Mr. John that other night, which was bad, she always made Mr. John happy when she would hug him and kiss his cheek. I looked at everybody that were sitting around the living room, jumping on their legs looking at their faces closely trying my hardest to find Mrs. Jenny. I decided to look in Mr. John's and Mrs. Jenny's room, maybe she was sleeping again. I walked up the steps and entered the room but found the bed empty.

I looked at the bed confused before going into the bathroom thinking she was in there but it too was empty. I´m going to the children´s room and to check outside to see if she was out in the back kneeling down in the ground digging in the dirt in her garden. But she wasn't there. I began to bark with frustration desperately trying to find Mrs. Jenny when Mr. John came in and grabbed hold of my collar and I sat down. I turned my head towards him and saw water on his face particularly beneath his eyes. I began to lick it up thinking he spilled. He wrapped his arms around my neck and placed his head on top of mine.

"I know buddy." He said more water spilling out of his eyes. "I miss her too'' he said ''no, please, behave'' he said and go back inside.

I sat on the grass for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on, I know Mrs. Jenny is not here, but I'd like to understand, what made Mr. John so sad.

I go back inside the house, the boys, Patrick and Connor, are sitting side by side on the sofa, unwilling to play, I've never seen them so serious, so I decided to leave them alone, after all, I do not want them to shout with me like the last time. Colleen on the other hand, seemed happier, when I lay beside her on the floor, she plays with my ears and puts a black bow on my neck. ''so you can be pretty'' she says and I lick her face.

_/_

It's too late, all the guests left, except Grandma and Grandpa, the children after much crying, went to sleep and I hate when they cry and I cannot do anything.

I'm lying on the bunk, together with the boys, when I listen a soft wounded sound coming from Mr. John's and Mrs. Jenny's room and I went to see what the matter was fearing they were hurt and needed help. However when I got there, it was just Mr. John sitting on the edge of his bed holding something in his hand. More water fell from his face and landed on the object. I jumped up to see what object he was holding and saw it was a picture of Mrs. Jenny standing next to Mr. John.

I began to attack the picture wanting to help get Mrs. Jenny out of the picture but Mr. John gently pushed me down and shook his head. "No, Marley." He said wiping his face and gently rubbed behind my ears I didn't and looked up at him confused. Mr. John placed the picture on his bed and led me out of his room. "Go back to bed Marley, you behaved good today, but you better go to sleep now." And he closed his door.

I would have stayed in the room and try to cheer up my dear master, but if Mr. John wanted to be alone, I would not bother him.

I am very old and tired, so I go back to the kitchen to sleep some more, when I stop at the top of the stairs and look in the living room, what would be the reverie of an old dog. In the living room, my whole family is complete, the three children, Mr. John and Mrs. Jenny, smile at each other and at me. I smiled back, even though I knew I was just imagining it.

Once I learned from an Akita, that humans are loyal to us, it does not matter how long it takes, they always come back to us, because they love us as we are and even if they are gone forever, they will always be with us. Mrs. Jenny would not be an exception.


End file.
